Question: What number makes this equation true? $153 = $
$153} = {{?}}-{372}$ ${153}$ ${?}$ $-372$ What number can we subtract ${372}$ from and be left with $153}?$ We can add ${372}$ to $153}$ to find the missing number. $\begin{aligned}{372}&\\ \underline{+ 153}} &\\ {525}&\end{aligned}$ ${153}$ ${525}$ $-372$ $+372$ $153 = {525}-372$